Cryaotic
ChaoticMonki, more commonly referred to as Cryaotic or Cry, is an American let's player specializing in indie, adventure, and horror games, as well as the occasional reading of short stories. He is known for having a talented set of vocal chords, and also cooperates with other YouTubers (the most popular team-up being with PewDiePie). Cry has never revealed his face, but his name and location are known. He generally does not want his personal information (name, address, etc) to be spread, despite some of it already being public. He hosts a livestream every Saturday night with friends Scott Jund, Russ Money, and The Dread Red at 11:00 p.m. EST which can be viewed on their website, Vidjah Games, or at their twitch.tv account. The stream lasts an average of eight hours long, into the morning. BioEdit Cryaotic is a 23-year-old YouTube gamer and a male. A common debate among Cry's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, he persistently and effectively refuses. Now the subject of asking him results in either being ignored or angry, fan-based retaliation. The word face is banned in the Late Night with Cry and Russ chat room. As a YouTube gamer, Cryaotic does what he does regardless of his subscriber count, and more-so for the pure joy he delights in while playing. He also attempts to read every piece of fanmail, and replies to as many as he can. OtherEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120907194257/youtube/images/6/6d/Cryshirt.pngThe Sup Dude ''or Cry Guy'' is a mascot, and it is the only visual representation for the YouTuber. Many variants of the Sup Dude have since been created, including Thneed and Mad!Cry, and ever so popular 9/22/12 LiveStream entruducing: DrunkCry. Having no face to be identified with by fans turns out to be a problem, hence artists will often draw him as a human person with his face obscured by a mask. Attributes of the human Cry change based on the artist's own personal ideas of him. Cry's Let's PlaysEdit The following is a list of games currently being played by Cry: *The Walking Dead (Episodes 1, 2 and 3 complete) *Corpse Party (Chapter 1, 2 and 3 Complete, currently playing Chapter 4) The following is a list of games completed by Cry, with number of videos in parentheses: *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (34) *Nightmare House 2 (10) *Condemned: Criminal Origins (22) *Which (2) *Penumbra: Black Plague (17) *Cryostasis: Sleep of Reason (22) *Afraid of Monsters: Directors Cut (12) *F.E.A.R. (25) *Limbo (6) *Ao Oni (6) *To The Moon (12) *Underhell (7) *Cry of Fear (22) *Home (4) *Ib (7) *White Day (14) The following is a list of games played by Cry in his playlist, Obscure Indie Games: *Façade (1) *Thirty Flights Of Loving (1) *Tales of Balken (1) *1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg (1) *Broken Dimensions (1) *Candles (1) *Hadegonia (1) *Angel Knights (1) *Silent Hive (1) *Dehinged Mind (1) *Eversion (1) *The Mirror Lied (1) *Gravity Bone (1) *Pathways Redux (1) *Mondo Medicals (1) *Story of the Blanks (1) *Luna 3 (1) *Au Sable (2) *Project Zomboid (1) *Gyossait (2) *Façade (Alexander Edition; 1) *Judith (1) *Forbidden.exe (1) *Binding of Isaac (1) *A Mother's Inferno (1) *Blackwell (1) *SCP-087 (1) *SCP-087-B (1) *The Lost Souls (1) *Dinner Date (1) *SCP Containment Breach (1) *Heritage (2) *Paranormal (1) *Forget Me Not Annie (2) *Slender (3) *Dark Ocean (2) The following is a list of games played by Cry that were discontinued: *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (9) *Penumbra: Overture (12) *Metro 2033 (11) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (16) *Fatal Frame (5) *Lone Survivor (4) *Korsakovia (1) *Yume Nikki (3) *Anna (2) *Grey (4) The following is a list of other playlists made by Cry: *Cry Reads (28) *Amnesia Custom Stories: Mega Collection! (155) *The Numbers (9) *Cry and Friends Play (36)